Forum:The MoS being enforced more
Hello, people, Jman98 here. I'm not an admin, so I'm not sure if this is either allowed or will be ignored etc. But, I believe that the MoS needs to be enforced more then it is at the moment. This Wikify category list should not be as long as it is. It's just sad. Now people are just making pages with an infobox. Makes no sense and should be deleted or fixed. Here's the list itself, just so you know where I'm coming from: Articles for wikification It's just horrendous. In my opinion, I think there should be a time limit to how long a page that doesn't follow MoS should last. I say about a week, and if it's not Wikified, meaning if it doesn't follow the MoS, it should be deleted. But this is just how I look at things. So it doesn't have to be taken seriously if you don't want it to. Because no one seems to care about anybody BUT the admins opinions for some reason nowadays... So, I guess I want it put to a vote whether or not the MoS time limit will happen or not. So, what do you think? Voting Yes, have a time limit on non-MoS articles # # You mean "enforced", right? :P ToaKayos 00:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) # Some people don't realize that the articles have this tag. But yes, anyway. -Bug #Articles with just one or two lines of text are annoying, and poorly laid out articles are just as bad. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) #we have MoS for a reason right? [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] # #Yes, we just must have it. Starbucks orporated #--'TDG (Talk)' 05:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) #For fairness, maybe if the timer gets too low and nothing happens, send a warning to the author or authors. [[User:Crazy-Lihkan38|-'Crazy-Lihkan38', ]]the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 17:49, July 23, 2011 (UTC) #YES. I agree with what CL said. In fact, I think people that don't follow the MoS at all should be issued warnings as well (I did that with a few users). Shadowmaster 18:35, July 23, 2011 (UTC) #-'Dark Phyrrus Has Arrived' 18:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) #Baterra1202 #A wiki is, by definition, an encyclopedia, rich with information, not a data base of irrelevant and rather useless trivia compiled into tiny wiki-boxes Liopleurodon 20:30, July 25, 2011 (UTC) No, let the articles be Comments I guess I spelt enforce wrong and spelt it inforce lol. :Fixed. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 05:40, July 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. And what about the Construction template? With that one on a page, could it last forever? Or not? I think not, but the time limit should be a lot longer than a week. VNT ~ Talk to me! 06:37, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :You bring up a good point. Honestly, it would be ideal if users made user subpages for articles under construction, but that would be too strict. I suggest a time limit of two or three weeks before we put the stub template on. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']]